Past Meets Future
by everydayimshippingthem
Summary: Percy and his friends meet Zack, Cody and they're friends.
1. Meeting everyone

**Ok! This story has Suite Life on Deck, PJO and HoO!**

**Me: Zack! Do the disclaimer!**

**Zack: No!**

**Me: Alright! *Annabeth shows up with a dictionary***

**Zack: jenny-creagh does not own PJO, Hoo, or Cody and I's show.**

**BTW, London's a daughter of Aphrodite, Bailey Athena, Cody Hermes and Zack is Hermes. I am using Annabeth's last name.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy and I were sent back in time to 1945 with the Olympian gods. So, were Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank and my sister Jenny. There was another light then appeared 4 16 year olds. 2 girls and 2 boys. One girl was asian and had the most expensive clothes and accessories you could imagine. Another had caramel hair with cute bangs, brown eyes and farm clothes. The boys were twins with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and one kid had a sweater vest and the other had a loud shirt on. I was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with ripped jeans, a blue sweatshirt and combat boots. Percy was matching me except my camp necklace had 9 beads his had 4.

Cody's P.O.V

We were transported where there were 12 thrones and 12 8 feet figures on them. We were at Olympus. THE Olympus! There were 6 11 year olds and 2 16 year olds. "Who are they?" Bailey whispered. "I don't know." I replied. The girl was blonde with stormy gray eyes an orange shirt that said Κατασκήνωση Half-Blood. Strangely, I understood it. Camp half-Blood. She also wore combat boots and a blue sweatshirt. The boy wore the same thing but he had black hair and green eyes. They also had necklaces, the boy's had 4 clay beads and the girl had 8 beads with a coral pendant on the end. 3 eleven year olds wore a purple t-shirt with gold roman sandals. 3 wore the same as the boy and girl except 2 girls wore a pink sweatshirt and the boy wore a red one. "Introduce yourselves young demigods!" said the god who was Zeus. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." said the blonde girl. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." said the boy with black hair. "Jenny Chase, Annabeth's younger sister and Daughter of Athena." said a girl with brown hair and tan skin. "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." said a girl with brown hair and eyes like a kaliedoscope. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." said a boy who looked like a Latino Santa Elf. "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." said a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." said a girl with auburn hair and gold eyes. "Frank Zhang, Son of Mars." said a boy with a black buzz cut and red fiery eyes.

Percy's P.O.V

"I know who you four are." Zeus said pointing at the newcomers. "You, are Bailey Pickett, Daughter of Athena." he said pointing at a country looking girl. "You two are, Zack and Cody Martin, Sons of Hermes." he said pointing at twins. "And you are, London Tipton, Daughter of Aphrodite." he said pointing at a rich girl.


	2. AN

**Here's what they look like: (All normal pairings and Leo and I!):) (Their heights are at the end of their description.)**

**Bailey- Straight caramel hair, brown eyes, light skin, plaid shirt with jeans and red converses. 5'1**

**Zack and Cody- Blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin, jeans, loud t-shirts with orange converses. 5'2**

**London- Curly black hair, black eyes, light skin, jeans(By force), pink t-shirt with yellow converses. 5'2**

**Annabeth- Curly blonde hair, gray eyes, tan skin, jeans, camp t-shirt, blue sweatshirt, combat boots and camp necklace. 5'9**

**Percy- Black hair, green eyes, tan skin, camp t-shirt, blue sweatshirt, combat boots and camp necklace. 6'0**

**Hazel- Curly auburn hair, golden eyes, chocolaty skin, purple camp shirt, purple sweatshirt and green converses. 4'4**

**Frank- Black buzz cut, brown eyes, tan skin, purple camp shirt, purple sweatshirt and blue converses. 4'6**

**Jason- Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, jeans, purple camp shirt, yellow sweatshirt and purple converses. 4'7**

**Piper- Braided brown hair, blue eyes(According to viria), dark skin, camp shirt, pink sweatshirt, jeans, pink converses and camp necklace. 4'5**

**Leo-Black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, camp shirt, red sweatshirt, jeans, combat boots and camp necklace. 4'8**

**Jenny- Curly brown hair, brown-gray, tan skin, camp shirt, pink sweatshirt, jeans, combat boots and camp necklace. 4'6**


	3. Suprises and Pamphlets

**I'm making some of them up.**

* * *

Jenny's P.O.V

We were transported to Olympus, in 1945. Oh gods! "Hey Piper, νομίζετε ότι αυτά είναι νέα μισά αίματα?" I asked Piper pointing to the newcomers. "Δεν ξέρω." Piper replied. "Hey! Big guy here just introduced us! Hey you're cute." said who I think was Zack. I walked over judo-flipped him and walked back to where I was standing. Zeus made 12 chairs appeared, the order was Annabeth, Piper, Me, Bailey, Hazel, London, Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Zack and Cody. "Please first let's talk about phobias starting with the girls."Well, arachnophobia and tokophobia." Annabeth said. "You're afraid of giving birth to a child?!" Mom screamed. "Yeah." she answered. "Agraphobia and astraphobia." Piper said. Zeus looked affended. "Arachnephobia, agraphobia and astraphobia." I said. Zeus looked affended once again. "I'm fearless." Bailey said confidently. "Gnomiphobia and thantophobia." Hazel said. "Of course, you're afraid of dying! It happened but you were brought back." Leo said. "I don't have one." London said. "Claustraphobia." Percy said simply. "Nothing. Fearless son of Zeus." Jason said proudly. "Fire." Frank said looking uncomfortably at Leo. "I don't know." Leo said scratching his head. "Ugly girls." Zack said. Ew, I hate his guts. He seems like a player. "Everyone's together basically." Cody said. He seems babyish. "Good." Zeus said. "I have special devices that tells us about questions that mortals ask and you answer." Zeus added. We all groaned. (I'm taking these from instagram.) **Q: Who would win the Hunger Games? It depends on the environment.-Piper Obviously I would win if we were in a cloud or something.-Jason Sorry dear brother, but I would win.-Thalia I would definitely win if we were underground.-Hazel I would win at a volcano full of fangirls.-Leo **Annabeth, Piper and I chuckled at that comment. **And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend.-Frank **"Am I invisible?" I said very annoyed. "Sorry. Please don't hurt me." Frank said babyish. "Consider me invisible again and I'll tell Leo to burn your stick." I threatened. "Alright." he said shoving his hands in his pockets. **If there was an ocean of blue cupcakes all yo homies going DOWN.-Percy Sometimes I don't understand you seaweed brain.-Annabeth ****Bitches, I got unlimited McDonalds happy meals. And we all know how many fangirls will sponser this hot stuff.-Nico **"What the hell?" Leo choked out. "At least when Reyna, Rachel and the Hunters were singing Single Ladies I didn't say "Put your hands up!"" I said stifling a laugh. I heard 5 or 6 chuckles. "Anyway, it's 6:00! Dinner time!" Zeus said. He snapped his fingers and there was a big table with magic plates and goblets.

The girls shared a cabin and the boys shared a cabin. The girls had their room exactly like their bedroom at camp. So did the boys. I hung up all my favorite pictures. One of them was Leo and I when we first started dating. The second was Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper and I after The Giant War. The third one was Annabeth and I at the Parthenon after the war. The next one was Thalia, Nico and Percy playing tackle football. The last one was Annabeth and I winning Capture the Flag at camp. "Μου λείπει στρατόπεδο." I sighed. Then there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called. "Thalia!" the voice called back. I ran to the door and found Thalia. She tackled me. "Owww! You may be immortal but that hurt." I said. "Sorry." she said. We stood up, "My dad brought me here." Thalia said. I told her everything we did so far. "Wow." she said. "Oh, also I wanted to show you this pamphlet Athena gave me." Thalia quickly added. She pulled out a pamphlet. It read: Special Training for Girls! Inside it showed girls speaking Greek spells. "Wow. I'm going to tell my mom I'm going to join. But first I'm getting Piper and Annabeth." I said and darted out with Thalia trailing behind me.


End file.
